Truth or Dare? Cullen Style
by stop taking the good usernames
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme are away, the rest of the Cullens and Bella will play...truth or dare? Rewritten...
1. Day 1

**A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, as much as I wish I did… Please review, tell me what truths and what dares I should use.**

Chapter 1

"Bella, you can let go now," Edward said, his velvet voice muffled by the hollow of my throat. His lips moved up towards my jaw line, tracing it back and forth. He lightly pressed his lips to mine and my lips shaped against his. _Remember, breath_. I usually forgot when Edward kissed me. Blood boiled under my skin and I knotted my fingers in his hair, holding him closer. Then, like always, he turned into an unresponsive stone and pushed me away.

I sighed and let go, falling to the floor. He disguised a laugh as coughing.

"Sorry Bella." I heard him say.

"Can't I be in charge for a while?" I asked, a sad half-smile plastered on my face.

He looked at me and laughed, "no."

He lead me into the entrance room in the Cullen house. The first time I saw it I was amazed, now it felt like home. The whole house was light and open. A raised platform held Edwards prize possession, his piano. The entire south wall was replaced with glass, and every room was painted pale colours. He dragged me upstairs, into a room I had never seen before. The room was as big as the one downstairs, but instead of the piano three sofa's facing each other. On the wall was a big picture of all of the family, surrounded by self portraits of them all. A TV sat in the corner of the room, the volume so low that only a vampire could hear it. Emmett was watching a football match, stroking Rosalie's hair. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on one of the sofas, hand in hand.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked Edward.

Alice answered. "Well, Bella. Every year, when Carlisle and Esme go on their anniversary, the rest of us hold an annual truth or dare game. Seeing as you are part of this family, I thought we should include you."

I flushed. "Truth or dare? Great."

Edward took my hand, "It will be fun. Come on."

He pulled me onto the spare sofa. Emmett turned off the TV and he and Rosalie turned to face the rest of us.

"Okay, who's first?" Alice asked.

Emmett's hand shot up. "Me!" Obviously his competitive side stretched out to include childish games.

An evil smile was shot at me. "Bella, truth or dare?"

I hesitated, "dare.."

I heard him laugh. "No way Emmett." Edward said, "You know how she gets."

"Chill, bro." Emmett replied. "Bella, I dare you to drink 6 cans of coke, and eat every thing in this bowl." He pulled out a 6-pack of coke and a bowl filled with sugary sweets.

Now I knew what Edward had meant, when I had too much sugar I went really hyper. I mean really hyper. Last time I was hyper I spent 3 days jumping up and down, rushing my words and falling over a lot more than usual.

"Okay." I said, snatching the cans of Emmett.

"Bella," Edward warned. I smiled at him, reassuring him that I was fine. I opened a can and drank until it was empty. My head felt fine, but after the fifth can of coke and half a bowl of sweets, not only was my head spinning but I felt like I was about to puke.

"My turn!" declared Alice. She turned to face Emmett. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He announced.

"I dare you to paint your car a hot pink and in capital letters, in black paint, 'Transsexual in the hiz-house!' Okay?"

He glared at her. "I hate you." He got up and walked to the door. Alice handed him two tins of paint and two paint brushes.

She smiled darkly. "I know, have fun!"

Jasper stuck up his hand, "can I have a go?"

Alice nodded. "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Bella to Mike and say 'take her. She's no good at kissing anyway.' You have to watch and you can only stop after he has kissed her."

Edward growled. "Lets go."

10 minutes later we were standing outside Mike's house. We would have gotten there quicker but Edward wouldn't stop the car. Emmett had to pull him out of the car.

Edward positioned himself so it looked like we were walking past. He would make so much noise that Mike would come running out. Then Edward would say his lines and wait behind house until his time was up. Then he would run and save me from a fate worse then death.

"For goodness sake Bella! You're such an idiot! How hard is it to walk in a straight line? You're so clumsy you might as well be disabled!" Edward shouted.

It worked, Mike came sprinting out to see who was shouting. When he saw that it was me and Edward he smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

Edward pushed me gently towards him. "Take her! She's no good at kissing anyway!"

"W…What? I knew that I would win! Come here baby!"

Edward had gone by now, so all I had to do was pretend that I was grateful.

"Oh Mike," I gushed. "I thought he was going to hit me. My saviour!"

He smiled and leaned in towards me, his lips looked like they were about to fall off. Oh god, why was this happening to me.

I burst out laughing and Edward came running back, at a human pace.

"Time's up" he declared. "Now step away from her, you idiot."

"W…wha…what?" Mike stuttered.

"It was a dare, you moron. Did you really think that she loved you? Oh Mike, how dumb can you get?" Edward chuckled.

Mike ran back into his house, nearly crying.

"That was…interesting." I said.

We walked around the corner to find Alice, Jasper and Rosalie laughing, while Emmett was on the floor, rolling around laughing. Once they had stopped we went back to the house.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Me" said Rosalie, glaring at me. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a tramp for two hours. That means staying outside, wearing dirty clothes, having messed up hair, things like that." Rosalie smiled.

"Fine." Alice said, upset that she had to get rid of her precious clothes.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" asked Edward.

"Truth." Emmett snickered, guess he thought people who chose truth were wimps.

"Who is the most emotional?"

Jasper laughed, "easy, Emmett."

We all joined in laughing, Emmett looked embarrassed.

I stuck up my hand. "My turn. Rosalie, truth or dare?"

She glared at me, "dare."

"I dare you to do Alice's dare with her. You have to 'act like a tramp for two hours. That means staying outside, wearing dirty clothes, having messed up hair, things like that.' Okay?"

"Whatever." Rosalie replied.

"Hey, how long are Carlisle and Esme gone for?" I asked.

"Two weeks," replied Alice.

"Another game tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Definitely." We all replied.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I carry it on. Review!**


	2. Day 2

A/N: Here it is. I'm probably not going to add anymore chapters so I can focus my attention on Isabella Volturi. Read and Review.

Chapter 2.

Bella sat in her biology class, staring at Edward. Even after all this time she still couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. She wasn't listening to her teacher, instead she was fretting about that night. Edward had invited her round to his house to carry on their game of truth or dare with the rest of his family, and saying she was nervous was an understatement. She was literally shaking in her UGG Boots. What would the dare's consist of? Would Emmett tease me if I refused? All of these questions buzzed around her head.

The rest of the day passed quick enough. Edward dragged her to his shiny, silver Volvo and drove to her house. Once she was there she dumped her bag and pulled a brush through her hair. She gave up after 2 minutes and rushed to the kitchen, writing a note for Charlie.

_Dad,_

_I've gone to the Cullen's house. No need to worry. _

_You already said I could sleep because Edward and the rest of the boys are away camping and Alice is holding a girls only slumber party._

_I will see you on Sunday, _

_Love Bella._

_Xx_

Bella ran outside to Edward, who was waiting patiently. She stumbled into the car and scowled at the vampire when he laughed. He saw that she was about to have a go at him so he silenced her with a lingering kiss.

They drove to the big house concealed by the never ending forest. Bella loved the house, it was so open and free. She could remember the first time she was here like it was yesterday. Emmett opened the door and smirked. Oh no.

The whole family-minus Carlisle and Esme-were seated in the living room. Emmett was laying on the largest sofa with Rosalie next to him. Alice was on the floor and Jasper was behind her on the other sofa. Edward sat on the loveseat and pulled Bella onto his lap. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer.

Emmett sat up. "I start. Bella, truth or dare?"

Bella swallowed. "Dare?"

"I dare you, my little human, to lick Eric's face."

"What? What kind of a dare is that?"

"A dare that you have to do. Tomorrow in the parking lot."

Alice's hand shot up. "Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward looked at Alice, assessing the situation. He knew that the dare would be harsh, so he chose truth.

"Is it true that you were caught naked by the gym instructor at our last school?"

"Well…Yeah kind of."

Everyone laughed and Bella stroked Edward's hand, comforting him.

Rosalie was next. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Oh, let me think. Dare obviously!"

"I dare you to tell Carlisle and Esme when they return that you are gay. You cannot tell them it is a dare and you have to flirt with Carlisle." Rosalie looked smug as Jasper glared at the blonde.

It was my turn. "Emmett, you choose dare, right?"

Emmett simply looked at her as if to say, _well nah. _

"On Monday, you have to go to school wearing a bra and you cannot take it off until you are back here."

Emmett looked gob smacked. Well serves him right for making me lick Eric's face.

Edward smiled at Rosalie, "I dare you to eat a chocolate bar."

Rosalie's smug look soon vanished. "But I didn't even pick dare!"

"Okay truth. Was Emmett good the first time you had sex with him?"

Rosalie looked at the floor embarrassed. "Dare then." She mumbled.

Rosalie picked up the chocolate bar that Edward had placed in front of her. Without looking at it, she took small bites, a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"Hang on, why didn't you pick truth?" Emmett demanded.

"Because I didn't Em, so leave it at that!"

Rosalie swallowed the chocolate and Jasper spoke. "Alice honey, truth or dare?"

The pixie-like vampire looked up at her soul mate. "Truth darling."

"Did you at one point in your life find Carlisle attractive?"

She coughed nervously, "yes."

Emmett looked amazed. "But he's old enough to be your biological dad!"

"I know that Emmett, it was a long time ago!"

Ten minutes was spent with everyone listening to their bickering. Bella yawned and Edward carried her to his bedroom…

**The Following Monday At School.**

**Bella's truck pulled up next to Eric's car and she got out of the car, hating Emmett for the stupid dare. She approached Eric, who was smiling at her.**

"**Hey Bella," he said.**

**Bella didn't say anything but walked over to him. She licked his face while he stood still, stunned. Bella walked away, embarrassed, without another word. Eric stared after her, questioning her sanity.**

**Edward met her by the cafeteria, looking slightly amused. They walked over to where Emmett was hiding.**

"**Hey Emmett. Are you wearing a bra?" Edward asked, loud enough so humans could hear.**

"**Yes I am Edward. But did your girlfriend just LICK Eric's face?" **

**Bella blushed and rushed off to her next class, promising revenge on the large-muscled vampire…**


End file.
